


The King That Went Mad

by happylittlefrog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Character Death, Dark Wilbur Soot, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittlefrog/pseuds/happylittlefrog
Summary: It's been ten years since Wilbur's mother died Ten years since his family has been completely gone. Wilbur needs control, he needs to be in power.That's where L'mamburg comes into play.With power comes corruption
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 15





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Thank you so much for reading my fic! I plan to update frequently so be on the look out!
> 
> Until then stay safe and drink plenty of water

The day of the funeral was dreary. It was one of those early spring day's where the sun would go into hiding, replaced with dark, ominous clouds. Heavy drops of rain fell from the sky onto earth, bouncing off the dark oak coffin. It was almost as if the angels were weeping, saddened for the loss of a beloved wife and mother. saddened for the young boy, the boy who would have to learn how to suppress his anger, to act okay to ease the mind of those around them. The angels wept, not just for the mother but for the boy, the boy without a mother. The cemetery was oddly silent, causing the boy to be trapped inside his own mind, unable to escape. The music of dozens of baby birds was replaced by the shallow sobs of a man and his young son. Dozens of people came to pay their respects to the young mother but they were long gone, not being able to brave the conditions long enough to stay for more than an hour.

Wilbur didn't quite understand what was going on, all he knew was he wanted his mama to wake up from her slumber. Any moment now she was going to open up the box, her brown hair flowing down to her lower back. The woman's brown eyes would glow like warm honey as she picked Wilbur up, telling him everything would be alright one day. This unfortunately was the real world. The real world was cruel, laughing in the faces of even the most innocent of children. Wilbur's mom would never hold him again. The young boy didn't understand that she was to never wake up again.

Wilbur wanted to hear his mom read one final story to him. He wanted to hear her soft melodic voice tell him about brave knights, fighting off evil and standing up for what was right. She would always tell Wilbur that one day he would be just like the knights, brave and strong, standing up for what they believe in. Wilbur wanted his mama to make her famous chocolate chip cookies. The young boy wanted to help stir the mixture, hearing his mom tell him how good he was doing. Wilbur wanted her to give him another bubble bath, scrubbing his messy brown hair making sure to get out all the dirt. Wilbur wanted her to dress him up like her little prince, cladding him in yellow hand-knit sweaters and black trousers. Most importantly Wilbur just wanted his mom to hold him in her warm embrace, whispering words of love as she held the small boy close to her beating heart. 

Wilbur's dad never did any of this stuff with him. Since his wife went to sleep Philza wouldn't leave his room besides the occasional trip to the liquor cabinet. Wilbur didn't understand why his dad was constantly crying, he never cried before, why was he now? His mama was just taking a nap, she was going to come back soon to kiss Philza one last time and give Wilbur one last hug. She wasn't gone for good, the young boy was sure of it.

Wilbur looked up into his dad's bloodshot eyes. The man's normally blue, hope filled eyes were now polluted with sadness. His black wings which were normally full of life now stayed tucked into his sides. He was so emotionally tired, scared of what the future would hold. Philza was unable to fake a smile, to bend down and tell his son what was really going on. Instead the man stood there in the cold field, staring at his other half's casket. As much as he didn't want to leave it was almost time to say goodbye. It wasn't a goodbye though, his wife would live on through Wilbur's innocent eyes.

"Hey- hey buddy?" Philza's voice broke, staring straight ahead into the abyss, unable to look at his son. He couldn't look at Wilbur, he had to be strong, if he wasn't strong then how would Wilbur know it was okay, "it's time to get going."

Wilbur nodded softly, shifting his weight on his feet " Mama's gonna be there when we get back right?" the boy asked, his voice soft and innocent, "I want her to read a story to me."

Philza froze. Pain filled his already shattered heart. He couldn't have this conversation, not now. He knew eventually Wilbur would figure it out on his own "no bud," the man took a shaky breath, salty tears falling down his cheeks, "mama isnt coming home."

The young child's eyes begun to well with tears. "No!" the boy shouted. His voice echoed through the empty cemetery causing Philza to jump. "Mama's coming home! Mama's coming home! Youre lying Dad!" The boy stomped his feet looking up at his father.

Philza's lungs begun to fill with sadness, he hated the chanting. His wife was never coming home. She was gone for good, soon to be a forgotten memory "Wilbur. That's enough." the man said, a sharp edge to his voice.

Wilbur grabbed Philza's arm and yanked it hard " No dad! Mama is coming home! MAMA IS COMING HOME" Wilbur's voice broke as he collapsed to the ground. Salty tears falling unto to the cold earth as the boy struggled to breathe. The small child curled up on himself for comfort. Fear and anger filled his heart where sadness should be. His mama was selfish. She was selfish for leaving Wilbur. She could've stuck it out but instead she left. She never cared about the boy, if she did she would've stayed alive. Nobody in the world cared for Wilbur, not even his own mother.

Philza knelt next to his son and the two sat in silence staring at the casket. Slowly the rain let up and the sun peaked out from under the dark clouds. Rays of light hit their backs as birds came out of hiding, their sweet music filling the air.

Finally the man stood up and looked at the small broken child. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make it better, he just didn't know how. Philza bent down and scooped up the cold, shaking boy into his large arms. He wrapped his large black wings around the child, struggling to carry him to the car. The man wanted to speak, he wanted to tell Wilbur that it would be okay but his words were replaced with shaky sobs. Words used to come so easily to the man but now they were harder than ever. As he sat Wilbur down in the car he placed a single hand on his back. Wilbur squirmed away from the man He was too angry with the cruel, cold world with him to feel comfort in the gesture.

It's been ten years since that day and the fear and anger inside Wilbur's soul had only grown. The world was a cruel cold place, screwing over whomever it could get its hand on. Love and family were only an illusion, an illusion that could be torn apart in an instant. The boy learned that ten years ago, standing in an empty cemetery.


	2. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after the death, Philza has remarried. He he has two young, beautiful children. But a storm is brewing, a storm inside of his eldest son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! This chapter gets a little tough to read at points with brief mentions of suicide. Please stay safe

The living room was oddly quiet for a Saturday afternoon. It was almost as if a silent storm was brewing in the horizon, a hurricane of emotions ready to cause destruction to whomever crossed it's path. This silence caused Wilbur's stomach to flip, it was the same silence as the day of the funeral. It was the type of silence that could easily tear families apart. The type was lined with razor blades, cutting anyone who dared to disturb it. This silence haunted Wilbur's dreams, he knew he was safe, that he had nothing left to lose, but something felt off. Maybe it was the fact his father remarried, a beautiful woman with blonde hair. Wilbur never liked her. She tried to replace his mom, to come in and fix all his problems. He wouldn't let her. No matter what, he promised not to get close to the mysterious woman. Loving someone meant having to go through the pain of losing them and Wilbur couldn't go through another loss. He would rather die then have to experience the pain he felt that day, the day he found out his mother was never waking up.

Wilbur had to be strong now. His dad was finally happy with his new, perfect family. Two ten year old boys replaced the hallow shell of a kid Wilbur used to be. The boys were everything Wilbur never was. Tubbo was a straight A student, there was never a test he didn't get a perfect score on. Tommy on the other hand was a black belt in karate, going to the dojo every day to practice sparring. To top it all off both the boys were happy, their bright smiles and cheerful giggles filled any room they resided in. Wilbur was none of those things, his grades constantly plummeting along with his motivation to do anything but lay in bed. Even though he was a complete fuck up, Tommy and Tubbo still seemed to worship him. They wanted to be just like their big brother. Wilbur didn't understand it, he never interacted with the children, trying to distance himself for his own good, yet they still loved him. 

So there the boys sat, next to Wilbur on the couch. The bright television was playing a documentary about bees. Yellow objects danced through a blue sky. Tubbo was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. He was obsessed with bee's so there he sat, stating facts about the insects at a rapid fire speed. Tommy nodded along, listening carefully to the words of his brother.

As much as Wilbur wanted to pay attention and to be a good brother, he couldn't. All he could do was zone out into space, at least he was alone in his own head. His head wasn't safe but at least he wouldn't lose himself like he lost everyone else. Waves of emotions crashed into the dark shores of Wilbur's mind. The shores are so close but so far away. Instead Wilbur clung to a wooden raft, lost at sea. It had been years since his feet touched the ground. The raft used to be a full ship, strong and sturdy. It wasn't anymore though. Over the years it began to erode, the dark oak wood rotting, sinking into the black sea. Now the raft was barely two boards tied together with twine, any day now it would fall apart, leaving Wilbur stranded with no idea how to swim. 

Suddenly the front door opened wide revealing Philza. He walked into the house carrying a neterite sword covered in blood. Almost instantly Tommy and Tubbo turned their attention away from the documentary, running up to their father. Wilbur on the other hand just gave him a half smile before curling in on himself 

"Dad!" Tubbo cried, clinging to the man's legs "Tommy found me this really cool documentary on bees! wanna watch it pretty please?" the boy rambled, barely taking the time to catch his breath.

Philza smiled gently, ruffling the brunettes hair " we can watch it later bud" the man spoke, shifting his attention to Wilbur "I just need to speak to your brother quickly"

Wilbur looked cautiously at his father. His heart sunk as the storm was nearing closer, any moment now it would wreck its havoc on the perfectly "happy" family. His hands shook as he stood up, walking over towards father dearest. 

Philza sighed as he grabbed Wilbur's hand, pulling him into the kitchen. He then let go, walking over to the dark oak table, taking a seat at a rickety old chair. "So your teacher called".

Wilbur paused, standing in the door frame, knees going weak. He took a deep breath and braced himself. The first raindrop of the storm landed, sea water began to fill Wilbur's lungs as he struggled to stay afloat. He couldn't make it, he was going to drown in the ocean, all alone. 

"We want to help you" Philza's voice laced with concern. His family was almost perfect besides Wilbur. If it wasn't for him life would be perfect. 

"Just like you wanted to help mom?" Wilbur snapped at his father, instant regret showing in his eyes. The teen's lungs burned as his head bobbled in the water. There was no going back from here.

Philza paused, sighing heavily "I love your mother Wilbur, I really did"

Wilbur was enraged, his dad let her die. He didn't care about her. "no you didnt." ice lined the boy's voice "If you lived her you would've saved her"

Philza's eyes began to well with tears "I loved her Wilbur" He placed his head in his shaky hands, his body wracked with tears "I loved her." 

Wilbur was disgusted. His mother killed herself. She killed herself cause Philza didn't care. He didn't care about all the tears and the empty bottles, scattered around the house. All he cared about was himself. Philza doesn't care! All he cares about is having a picture perfect family. A family without Wilbur in it. "Fuck you," the boy spoke, his voice low and broken. The storm was here, huge waves crashing over the boy, taunting him with the image of an oh so bitter death.

Philza gasped, looking at his son with broken eyes. He stared at the monster that was his son. This wasn't the boy he knew, this was a soulless version. "Get out," Philza said quickly, his head pounding inside his skull.

Wilbur froze, looking at his father in shock, he didn't know if he had heard him correctly. "What?" the boy asked in horror. A giant wave toppled over Wilbur, but this time when he resurfaced the boy realized he was without the raft. He was sinking in the ocean, sinking fast.

Philza's voice was lined with razor blades, cutting deep into Wilbur's beaten up skin "Leave. Get out." He pointed to the front door, not bearing to look at his son.

Wilbur nodded, walking towards the door, head hung in shame. That's when he saw them, Tommy and Tubbo laying on the couch. Wilbur couldn't leave them, he just couldn't. As much as he didn't want to hurt the boys he needed them in his life. Wilbur's hands stroked the brass doorknob, opening the door slightly. The teen contemplated walking out, not saying a word to the boys, but he couldn't leave them with the monster that was his father. So he spoke, choosing his words wisely "I'll be back in a week, I love you." With that the door shut behind him, his lungs filling to the brim with sea water.


End file.
